Chrollo Lucilfer/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Chrollo.jpg|Chrollo Lucilfer's Full body appearance Genei kuro.jpg|Chrollo Lucilfer's Anime design Chrollo Design 2.jpg|Chrollo 2011 anime design 2 Chrollo Lucilfer 2011 Design 2.jpg|Chrollo wearing a suit. Silhouette of the Phantom Troupe 2011.JPG|The Phantom Troupe Young Chrollo anime.jpg|Chrollo as a child HxH 57 Ryodan Chrollo.jpg|Chrollo during creating the Troupe ChrolloSilvaFB3.png|Chrollo fighting Silva in the past Ep041.jpg|Chrollo's initial appearance Machi talk to Chrollo.jpg|Chrollo talking with Machi and Pakunoda Neon Talk to Chrollo.jpg|Chrollo talking with Neon Neon and Chrollo.png|Neon looking at Chrollo Chrollo observing Neon's fortune telling.png|Chrollo observing Neon's ability Chrollo cries after reading his prophecy.png|Chrollo cries after reading his prophecy Chrollo catches Neon.jpg|Chrollo holding Neon Chrollo orchestrating Requiem for Uvogin.png|Chrollo during the requiem Requiem 2011.png|Chrollo directing the requiem of death Chrollo mafia.png|Chrollo preparing to face the Zoldycks Silva Zeno Chrollo.png|Chrollo vs. Silva and Zeno Zoldyck The Zoldycks versus Chrollo.png|Zoldycks vs Chrollo Silva vs Chrollo.jpg|Silva punching Chrollo Chrollo Ben Knife.png|Chrollo with a Ben's Knife Chrollo Fight Ready.png|Chrollo activates his Nen Thievesbookkuroro.jpg|Chrollo with his Bandit's Book Chrollo- fun fun.jpg|Chrollo using Fun Fun Cloth ZenoVsChrollo.png|Chrollo vs. Zeno Chrollo vs Zoldyck.jpg|Chrollo after battle with Zoldycks 53 - Zeno and Chrollo after their fight.png|Chrollo and Zeno talking after their battle Chrollo's fake death.png|Chrollo's "dead body" Chrollo's Plan.png|Chrollo's Plan Chrollo Lovely Ghostwriter.png|Chrollo using Neon's "Lovely Ghostwriter" ability ScreenShot016.jpg|Phantom Troupe and their predictions Chrollo foretelling Nobunaga's fortune.png|Chrollo foretelling Nobunaga's fortune Episode 55.jpg|Chrollo with the prediction regarding the Spider's fate. Phantom Troupe - Ep 56.jpg|The Phantom Troupe moves out Chrollo Machi Shizuku.png|Chrollo, Machi and Shizuku encounter Gon and Kurapika Gonkilluaphantom.jpg|Phantom Troupe confronting Gon and Killua Gon and Killua captured by the Phantom Troupe.png|Chrollo waiting with Shizuku & Machi Kurapika receptionist.png|Chrollo is captured by Kurapika Kurapika captured Chrollo.jpg|Kurapika calls the Phantom Troupe Kurapika states Pakunoda's conditions.png|Kurapika states Pakunoda's conditions Chrollo and Pakunoda.png|Pakunoda frees Chrollo Hisoka fights Chrollo.jpg|Hisoka wants to fight with Chrollo ChrolloEast.png|Chrollo heading to the east Chrollo awaits.png|Chrollo sitting in front of a console Chrollo lucifer greed island 2.png|Chrollo is waiting for an exorcist |-|1999 Anime= Chrollo Lucilfer (Official Appearances).png|Chrollo's appearance Chrollo-Lucilfer-300x300.jpg|A close up on Chrollo The spiders reunited.png|The Phantom Troupe is reunited Chrollo receive a call from Uvogin and the other Phantom Troup.png|Chrollo receive a call from Uvogin and the other Phantom Troupe Chrollo-7.png|Chrollo is waiting in their headquarters Chrollo and his bodyguards.png|Chrollo and his "bodyguards" Hxh5962.png|Chrollo cries after reading his prophecy Episode 60.png|Knocking out Neon with a clean and almost undetectable hit Kuroro11.jpg|Chrollo's Indoor Fish Episode 61.png|Chrollo with his Indoor Fish looking out over Yorknew City Chrollo making a requiem for Uvo.jpg|Chrollo making a requiem for Uvo Chrollo's requiem.jpg|Chrollo performing his requiem Zoldyck's vs Chrollo.png|Chrollo facing the Zoldycks Chrollo dodges Silva's attack.jpg|Chrollo dodges Silva's attack Silva punches Chrollo.jpg|Silva punches Chrollo Benz-Knife.jpg|Chrollo holding a Benz knife Wounded Chrollo.jpg|A wounded Chrollo Chrollo using Nen.jpg|Fighting with Nen Chrollo with Nen.jpg|Chrollo about to summon his book Chrollo conjuring the Bandit's secret.png|Chrollo conjuring the Bandit's Secret Chrollo funfun cloak.PNG|Chrollo using Fun Fun Cloth Chrollo defends himself.png|Chrollo defends himself from Zeno's attacks Zeno-vs-chrollo.jpg|Chrollo vs Zeno Zeno punching Chrollo.jpg|Zeno punching Chrollo Episode 62.png|Chrollo and Zeno emerging from rubble Chrollo after the battle with the Zoldycks.png|After fighting the Zoldycks Kuroro Lucifer.jpg|Chrollo emerging from the debris Chrollo removes the bandage.png|Chrollo removes his bandage Phantom Troupe celebration.png|The Phantom Troupe celebrates Episode 63.png|the Phantom Troupe gathers Chrollo-prophecy.jpg|Chrollo using Lovely Ghostwriter Kuroro teleport.png|Chrollo teleporting back Nobunaga Episode 65.png|Chrollo and Shizuku chasing pursuers Kuroro captured.png|Chrollo captured by Kurapika Episode 68.png|Chrollo being beaten by Kurapika Episode 69.png|Pakunoda being exchanged for Chrollo Lucilfer Hisoka chrollo.png|Chrollo face to face with Hisoka Opening-ova 1.png|Chrollo sets to the east Chrollo 2.png|Chrollo awaits for an exorcist Chrollo awaits-3.png|Hisoka arrives |-|Manga= YOUNG CHROLLO.png|A young Chrollo 11 06 Zoldycks vs Lucilfer.jpg|Chrollo against Zeno and Silva Phantom troupe adsasa.jpg|Chrollo Lucilfer celebrates with the other Phantom Troupe members Chrollo_east.jpg|Chrollo sets to the east Chrollo_and_a_Greed_Island_console.jpg|Chrollo awaits Phantom Troupe arm wrestling.png|Chrollo Lucilfer ranks 7th in arm wrestling 8.png 10 10 01.jpg Chapter 097.png|Chrollo with an Indoor Fish 3 Septembre 14.jpg Chapter 104.png 4 Septembre Part 13.jpg Chapter 116.png 4_Septembre_Part_16.jpg 4_Septembre_Part_18.jpg 6 Septembre Part 4.jpg Reunion.jpg|Chrollo reads a manga |-|Volume Covers= Volume8cover.jpg|Chrollo and Kurapika in the cover of Volume 8 Volume9cover.jpg|Chrollo in the cover of Volume 9 Volume10cover.jpg|Chrollo in the cover of Volume 10 Volume11cover.jpg|Chrollo in the cover of Volume 11 Volume12cover.jpg|Chrollo and the Phantom Troupe members in the Cover of Volume 12 Hx H Treasure4 000.jpg|Chrollo Lucilfer in Sôshû-hen - Treasure Volume 4 |-|Openings and Endings= 2011 chrollo lucilfer.png|Chrollo in the second opening Huncylopedia - Chrollo.png|Chrollo in Huncyclopedia Chrollo and machi character songs 2011.jpg 765750posteryorkshin.png|Chrollo Lucilfer and the other Phantom Troupe members in a promotional picture for Yorknew City and the Heavens Arena Arc |-|Movie= PT.jpg|Chrollo Lucilfer and the Phantom Troupes prior the Kurta Clan massacre. |-|Merchandise= ChrolloMBH.jpg ChrolloCP.jpg RFChrollo.jpg PCChrollo.jpg Vol 5 ChrolloDX.jpg |-|Other Media= The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Chrollo on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe-3.jpg|Phantom Troupe promotional poster 2 Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Phantom Troupe promotional poster 3 Kuroro card 1.jpg|Chrollo Card 1 Kuroro card 2.jpg|Card 2 Kuroro card 3.jpg|Card 3 Kuroro card 4.jpg|Card 4 Kuroro card 5.jpg|Card 5 Kuroro card 6.jpg|Card 6 Kuroro card 7.jpg|Card 7 Kuroro card 8.jpg|Card 8 Kuroro card 9.jpg|Card 9 Kuroro card 10.jpg|Card 10 Kuroro card 11.jpg|Card 11 Kuroro card 12.jpg|Card 12 Kuroro card 13.jpg|Card 13 Kuroro card 14.jpg|Card 14 Kuroro card 15.jpg|Card 15 Kuroro card 16.jpg|Card 16 Category:Image Gallery